The Runnaway Princess
by tcheshire
Summary: So this is the sequel to my story "Something Like Cinderella" and in this one it's about Nina and Fabian and them running away and their life after 5 years. With the help of their friends and daughter, will a cirtan phyco path show up? Read and find out!
1. 5 years long enough for ya?

**So this is the sequel to Something Like Cinderella. Ugh it's not the best but whatever.**

* * *

It had been 5 years since anyone had seen the princess and her servant boyfriend. The king had his knights (use the term loosely I don't mean men in shining armor that rides horses.) search every inch of his kingdom, which had grown to such a size you could call it the entire globe, to come back with nothing but the report that they had been last seen leaving the Rutter estate. What the king didn't know is that Nina and Fabian had been living right underneath his nose in the same house that they had runaway to. They had a 5 year old daughter named Marrie, in honner of Fabian's mother. Yes Fabian got Nina knocked up after a few months of running away and were they happy? NO DUR! Although they were happy, Nina couldn't help but wonder if Patricia and Amber were freaking out.

Here lest take a look at what life had become for Goth Pixie Trixie and Little Miss Beauty Queen. "AMBER!" yelled Alfie to his wife in their home.

"What? Oh and Alfie, Trixie's here." screamed Amber.

"HI ALFIE!" yelled Patricia. "So, Amber, they've looked everywhere from this side of the map to that. But the one place they never looked was at..."

"Oh my God! Nina's old house! Why haven't they looked there?" gasped Amber.

"And I did a bit of research on the place and apparently it's inhabited by a couple. But the only thing that doesn't fit is that the couple has a daughter and Nina and Fabian would never have a kid so soon." sighed Patricia.

"But Patricia. It's still worth a look." noted Amber. Patricia sighed, knowing this would end like all the others. Amber noticing Patricia's face sighed at her friend. "We'll find her. Don't worry." Amber remembered how hard this was for Patricia. She and Nina had grown up together and were best friends from the start. Loosing Nina had been the hardest thing to happen to Patricia yet. But Eddie proposing to her was a second but not by much. Nina was her main concern, not a wedding. So Eddie, when Patricia was in her funks, had learned never to ask questions or she'd dissaper for days on end and wouldn't look at him for weeks. "So when are we gonna go?" asked Patricia, trying the optimist card.

"As soon as possible." smiled Amber. Soon she and her friend we're off on the long car ride to almost the middle of nowhere, U.S.A. In the back seat they had Alfie and Eddie who had insisted on coming with them for "Manly Help", but really they just wanted to see the damage that Fabian had done to Nina in a 5 year spanse of time. They knew it would be funny. "How much farther?" whined Alfie.

"Dude, we've been driving for 20 minuets. You can't be bored just yet. Come on we're going threw babe centural!" Eddie whispered the last part so the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Aw ya!" and the 2 high fived. The girls, knowing what they were talking about turned their attention to the sigh that had popped up, showing them the way into Nina's home town. In the convertible they could see everything and hear everything. "Mommmy! Mommy! Mommy! Look at that cool car!" pointed a little girl with long wavy dark brown hair.

"Yes baby. Come on, Daddy's waiting for us back at home." laughed a woman with long wavy hair that had to be the little girls mother.

"Ok mommy!" and the 2 set off, walking down the street to a nice house. Amber and Patricia looked at each other and started to get out of the car.

"Don't break the car, Alfie." said Amber, tossing him the keys.

"Where are you 2 going?" asked Eddie.

"To follow those people. Amber, come on." said Patricia dragging Amber with her. They followed the little girl and her mother to their house and knocked on the door. "Coming!" said a males voice from the inside. When the door opened, Patricia and Amber gaped and so did the man in the door way. "Amber? Patricia?"

"Fabian? Oh my God!" squealed Amber, giving Fabian a big hug. Even Patricia gave him a hug.

"What are you 2 dong here?" asked Fabian Rutter, looking dumbstruck at his old friends.

"We came looking for you and Nina." said Amber.

"FABES! WHO IS IT?" asked a voice from deeper in the house.

"AMBER AND PATRICIA!" yelled Fabian.

"Excuse me?" asked the dirty blond haired girl walking up to Fabian then looking at her best friends when Fabian pointed into their directions. "Oh my God...what are you guys doing here?" she asked while giving them the biggest hug.

"We came looking for you and Fabian. Do you realize how freaked out everyone is?" scolded Patricia.

"No."

"Very!"

"Oh. Are you 2 the only ones to come?"

"No. Eddie and Alfie came to."

"Oh really?"

"Ya."

"Well I guess come in." she said as Nina ushered her friends into her home.

* * *

**How was that? Really bad I guess. So um review!**


	2. Her

**So this is the sequel to Something Like Cinderella. Ugh it's not the best but whatever.**

* * *

Patricia and Amber walked threw the door to Nina and Fabian's home and was surprised to see a little 5 year old playing dolls on the floor of the living room. "Who's the little tot?" asked Alfie walking into the house. "Oh ya. Nice to see you guys."

"You too Alfie. Where's Eddie?" asked Nina, avoiding the question that was asked.

"I'm right here. Whoa...who's kid is that?" asked Eddie and the little girl dropped her doll on the ground and stood up, looking Eddie square in the eye.

"My name is Marie Lisa Rutter. I'm five years old and you smell like desperation...is that a natural sent for you?" asked the little girl and Eddie took a step back. Then there was a knock at the door and Marie went to go and answer it. "Hey Marie. Is your mum and dad home? I need permission first before I can take you." said a girls voice.

"Their in the living room." said Marie.

"Hi Abby." said Nina.

"Hi Mrs. Rutter. Is it ok for me to take Marie for a couple of hours? My mum wanted to take me and her to a One Direction concert and I needed to get your permission." said Abby and Nina laughed.

"Of course its fine. Just make sure your by her side at all times. We don't need a repete of last time, now do we Fabian?"

"No we don't. Have fun Marie." and little Marie squealed a squeal that would've made Amber proud. She and Abby ran out the door singing a song from the concert that they were going to go see. Nina and Fabian started laughing at their daughter but the rest of the adults were confused about the kid. Eddie was thirsty so he went to the kitchen, grabbed a glass of water and walked back into the living room, drinking it. "Fine that's our daughter." sighed Nina and Eddie did a spit tank on Alfie.

"DUDE!" yelled Alfie.

"D-did you say d-d-daughter?" coughed Eddie.

"Yup" said Fabian. Then Amber started squealing so loud it even topped her "Amber Squeals".

"FABINA CHILD! Aw there's a Fabina child!" and she started jumping up and down clapping her hands like an idiot. All of them started to laugh at her but Nina and Patricia rolled their eyes like they were used to this and since they knew Amber the longest, they were. "So what happened the last time Marie went to a concert? And you let a five year old go to a concert?" asked Patricia.

"Well she only goes with Abby and one of Abby's parents. And I really don't want to talk about it." said Nina.

"Why not?" asked Patricia.

"Cus."

"Neen's what happened."

"Non of your business."

"Nina..."

"I'M NOT TELLING YOU PATRICIA!" yelled Nina. "Please just don't make me talk about that witch."

"Well you could have the decency to at least tell us her name?" said Amber.

"Joy Merser." sighed Fabian and all the others could tell this would be a very long talk.

* * *

**How was that? Really bad I guess. I'm so sorry it's short! It's all I could think of. So um review!**


	3. the news meets REALLY bad news

**So this is the sequel to Something Like Cinderella. Ugh it's not the best but whatever.**

* * *

"So Marie was going to the store with Abby to get cake mix, and well Marie is quite friendly so she was saying hello to every one she saw, and she she said hello to a woman who was shopping to." when Fabian said this his face grew darker and you could tell he wasn't happy. "Well she said hi and the woman turned around and started talking to her. Abby didn't think of it so she went on and when she came back to where Marie and the woman were, well they were gone." No one said anything.

"Like they disapperied?" asked Amber.

"No, like the woman took our daughter." said Fabian.

"I bet you can figure out who she was." said a stone faced Nina.

"Joy Mercer." said Amber, Patricia, Eddie, and Alfie. Nina nodded.

"Well how'd you find her?" asked Alfie who was beginning to get jumpy, like a 5 year old on caffeine. Amber shot him a look when his arm went flying out and hit her in the face. And he gave her the a"Im-Sorry-For-That-Love-But-I-Gotta-Go" look. So Alfie shot his hand up in the air and started waving it back in forth. "Yes Alfie?" asked Fabian.

"Wheres your bathroom? I gotta go bad!"

"Down the hall." and Alfie took off like a rocket.

"So where was I?" asked Fabian.

"You were at the 'they were gone' part." said Eddie. Fabian nodded and cleared his throat, stalling obviously. He looked at Nina, who rolled her eyes and started again. "Oh ya. Well we got a call from Abby a few minuets later and she said that Marie and that woman were gone and she didn't know. Then a few minuets later we got a call from the phyco path saying that-"

"She said she had my daughter. And she would keep her till Fabian did something." interupted Nina. all of them stood tehre with open mouths.

"Like he had to...like...with her? What?" asked Amber using her hands and making the question long and uneeded. Nina gave her a look just as the phone rang.

"Helllooooooo?" they could hear Alfie say. "No this is one of their friends may I take a message?" and his face went white.

"Alfie who is it?"

"Um hey Nina? What's the girls name in which is not good?" asked Alfie.

"Joy, why?"

"One second. Is this Joy?" they could hear talking on the other end and Alfie's face went even more white. "Uh right I'll tell...tell them you said that."

What is it Alfie?" asked Eddie when Alfie had come back in the room.

"Remeber the person who is evil and took your daughter?"

"Yes Alfie. We just told you her name is Joy!" huffed Amber. Patricia stood there thinking when her eyes got big.

"What Trixi?" asked Amber. But before she could say anything Alfie finished what he had been saying.

"She may or may not have your daughter again..."

* * *

**How was that? Really bad I guess. I'm so sorry it's short! It's all I could think of. So um review!**


End file.
